


Just A Little Rest

by TheFoolsKnight



Series: Tiny Bites of Malec [2]
Category: The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Caring Magnus Bane, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Spoilers for Book 3: Queen of Air and Darkness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Workaholic Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnight
Summary: Alec is refusing to leave his desk at the institute, and Magnus is having none of it.Based on the prompt : "Come over here and make me."
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tiny Bites of Malec [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732912
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126





	Just A Little Rest

“I’m sorry, but there’s a lot of work here. I’ll be there in a couple of hours,” Alec said, chewing on his lip as he stared at the mess of papers on his desk.

“You can always do it tomorrow, Alec. Just… come over and sleep for at least a couple of hours. You need the rest, darling. You’ve been working non-stop ever since you became Consul.”

Alec leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling as he listened to his husband talk over the phone. “I just don’t want any of this to get piled up.”

Magnus sighed deeply. “There’s  _ always  _ work to do, Alexander. You’ll exhaust yourself if you keep working. You need to rest.”

“Then come over here and make me,” Alec said, then abruptly shut his mouth, wondering why he’d just said that.

There was a beep, and then all was quiet.

“Hello?” Alec said experimentally, and when Magnus didn’t reply, realised that he had cut the call. 

With a sigh, he placed the phone on the desk and went back to work, picking up a file and going through it. It was a report about the new Shadowhunter Academy to be built in Luke’s farm. The farmhouse was being renovated, making room for classrooms and a weapons room, along with several dormitories. The words seem to blur and swim before Alec’s eyes. Going home and sleeping in his husband’s arms seemed like a very tempting option right now.

His head jerked up as Alec realised that he was about to doze out. Blinking away the sleepy daze, Alec shook his head and looked at the report again, resuming his work.

Or, he would have, if he was given the choice.

The ground opened up underneath Alec and he fell, too surprised to let out anything more than an embarrassing yelp. The roof of the institute disappeared, and Alec stared up at the roof of Magnus’s - and now Alec’s too - loft in Brooklyn, a massive hole with the characteristic shimmer of a portal. Alec himself was caught in a net of familiar, friendly, blue magic.

He turned to the side and saw Magnus, sitting on the couch of their living room with a jovial expression on his face.

“I know you told me to come there,” he said, smiling and making Alec’s chair and the portal disappear with a wave of his hand. “But I couldn’t leave the children alone, and I doubt I can find a babysitter at three a.m.”

“There’s always Lily,” Alec attempted with a weak smile as Magnus gently lowered him to the ground. Magnus’s smile turned a little frosty.

“Was that a joke?”

Alec shrugged helplessly, his lips curving up into a sheepish smile. “Maybe?”

A sudden chuckle escaped out of Magnus’s lips. “Oh Alexander, you- Come here.”

Alec blinked and got up from the floor. He knew Magnus for five years now. He knew nearly everything about his husband by now, knew his thoughts like they were his own, and knew exactly what he wanted in that moment.

Alec went over to Magnus and bent down, kissing him.

Magnus’s hands reached up, his long, ringed fingers combing through Alec’s hair. Alec sighed into the kiss, and all the tension, all the stress of the day instantly melted away.

He could never tire of kissing Magnus.

Magnus pulled away, his hands still in Alec’s hair. “Okay. Bedroom. Now.”

Alec smiled suggestively. “ _ Bedroom  _ bedroom or… just bedroom?”

Magnus grinned, tilting his head up so that their foreheads were touching.

“Whatever you want, Alexander,” he said. “Whatever you want.”

Alec smiled lazily and shook his head. “Nah, let’s just go to sleep. I’m too tired.”

“I told you you needed to rest,” Magnus pointed out, kissing Alec on the cheek. “Now come on.”

As he followed Magnus into their bedroom, Alec smiled to himself.

Sometimes, life was good.


End file.
